ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukozilla vs. Godzilla
Mukozilla vs. Godzilla (向こうジラ対ゴジラ, lit. Mukōjira tai Gojira) is a 2016 remake of the previously released 2016 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls fanfiction/crossover, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy. The fanfiction ignores the events of the original story, serving as another alternative direct sequel to the original Powerpuff Girls series, and Godzilla (1954), and switches the roles of the monsters around, making Godzilla the hero and Mukozilla the villain. Plot The monster Baragon is attacking the city of Osaka, Japan in the year 1999. Suddenly, a second Godzilla (After the original that died in 1954) arises from the bay and does battle with Baragon. Godzilla kills Baragon by performing the kiss of death on him with his atomic breath before returning to the sea. Meanwhile, in another dimension, specifically Townsville, USA, the Gangreen Gang are robbing a bank, but are defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. The girls return home, only to hear that a giant monster is wreaking havoc on the city. The girls return, and come face-to-face with the city's destroyer; Mukozilla, an enlarged, underground tyrant. After trying everything to stop the monster, the girls learn that the beast is sentient, and Mukozilla effortlessly defeats the Powerpuff Girls, forcing them into retreat. While all of this is going on, however, Godzilla arrives from a portal within the Multiverse into Townsville. Godzilla senses trouble and begins to investigate. During his stalking of the city, Mukozilla attacks him by surprise. Godzilla manages to push this new opponent off of him and they fight. Godzilla repeatedly pounds on Mukozilla, and pushes him into a skyskraper, knocking the latter over. Mukozilla, however, gains some ground, and within minutes helix beams and atomic rays are fired. Eventually, however, Mukozilla gains the upper hand against Godzilla, that is, until the Powerpuff Girls return and aid Godzilla in battle. With Mukozilla distracted, Godzilla launches a counter-offensive against his giant foe. Eventually, Mukozilla challenges Godzilla to the throne of "King of the Monsters", before transforming into his battlefield form. Godzilla, in turn, transforms into his Burning Godzilla form. They stare each other down for a few minutes, and then, the two monsters roar at each other in defiance, and charge. Then, right in front of the Powerpuff Girls' eyes, punching, kicking, scratching, biting, roaring, atomic rays, and helix beams fill the air. Eventually, Mukozilla seemingly kills Godzilla (In the same way as Godzilla did to him in the original fanfic), and finishes him off with a helix beam. Mukozilla then turns to the Powerpuff Girls and prepares to kill them, until Godzilla, who survived, appears behind him, bites his neck, and discharges a spiral-nuclear pulse, defeating him. Godzilla then roars in victory and turns back to normal. Muko, returned to his original size, is then arrested. Blossom then throws down a version of the same portal that brought Godzilla here in the first place, thanks to Professor Utonium, and it opens. Bubbles, using her ability to talk to animals, thanks Godzilla for saving the city on behalf of the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla nods in gratitude, and returns home. In jail, Muko swears revenge on both Godzilla and the Powerpuff Girls. Soundtrack link: http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mukozilla_vs._Godzilla_soundtrack?venotify=created Trivia * The Godzilla in this fanfiction is the second Godzilla of his respective timeline, after the original from 1954, unlike in the original story where it was always the first Godzilla. * The monsters in this fanfiction are much shorter than how they are in the original story.